Magmacar
Magmacar is a Lawful Evil city known for it's weapon and armor forging, as well as it's powerful Elementalists of the Earth. History Magmacar was formed many hundreds of years ago, after the Second Orc War, by a splinter group of dwarves who had disagreed with aiding the people of Haven against the orc menace. These dwarves, known as Duergar, had already been in conflict with the reigning Wildbeard Clan who had the most power in Anvildor. When they silenced the Dark Iron Clan's leadership, the Dark Iron Clan took their remaining followers and embarked on a great Exodus, eventually finding a grouping of small volcanoes. They named these volcanoes, the 'Magma Kings', and settled the base of the mountain range where these volcanoes had formed. Because of this, much of the history of Magmacar is unknown. They are a reclusive, and Duergar of all kinds have flocked to their banner, due to being the only Duergar Kingdom in Oustomia; a safe haven for them and their ilk. Although they are evil, the Dark Iron Clan actively participates in trade with the nations closest to them, and frequently make weapons and armor for those who desire it. Their armor and weapons are highly sought after by collectors and those who wish to protect themselves or fight alike. Indeed, what is Masterwork to others is normal to a Dark Iron Dwarf, but what is Masterwork to a Dark Iron Dwarf could be considered once in a lifetime craftsmanship. Because of this, the Dark Iron process for how their Master Blacksmiths create these exceptional items is a closely guarded secret, and other Duergar have been killed for less. Geography Magmacar sits right on top of a massive flow of magma, thanks to it's proximity to the Volcanoes nearby. This serves as the center of their wealth, giving them an easy way to work massive anvils and forges, and combined with their own knowledge of some technology, they have devised arrays of mass production for weapons. Despite this mass production, Magmacar's weapons are always of Masterwork Quality, without any significant input from a skilled Blacksmith. Inhabitants Magmacar is primarily inhabited by Duergar, but the Duergar believe in submission and subjugation of their foes, and have many slaves in the form of humans, elves and half-elves. Some orcs exist within, but they are largely hated by the Duergar for reasons yet unknown. However, Halflings are well-loved by the hearty Duergar, who believe in many of the same tenets that make up most halfling populations. This, combined with their affinity for technology, make Halflings valuable allies to most Dark Iron Dwarves. Religion, Magic & Technology Religion within Magmacar is largely restricted to Dwarven deities. They see the worship of surface-dwelling Deities as a weakness, and an affront to their deities. Primarily focused upon Droskar, Dranngvit and Magrim, although some dwarves will worship Torag and Angradd despite their opposition towards Droskar, the Patron Deity of Magmacar. These dwarves rarely last long. There is rumors that the Magma Thanes - wielders of fire - have actually begun to worship Asmodeus to provide them with their unique and deadly fire powers. Although they claim it is a gift from Droskar, and often call their fire 'Magmafire', some scholars who have observed this in action attribute it to resembling more Hellfire than anything. Magic Arcane Magic is used regularly within Magmacar, often when used to make better weapons and armor for wars and little else. Divine Magic is used fairly often, whether to heal or harm, thanks to the Dwarven deities providing power to their eager worshipers. Technology Technology within Magmacar is more advanced than many cities and towns within the world, but simply above average. It is primarily focused upon better ways to work metal, rather than anything else. Other races do come to them and have used some of these techniques, or found ways to improve them with technology. Laws & Crime TBA People & Places of Interest TBA Category:Cities